Amigos Perdidos
by Jessy-PotterBlack
Summary: Sinopse: Quatro pessoas, quatro opiniões completamente diferentes, quatro jeitos, quatro amigos. Quatro historias. Quatro destinos. E então o Fim. Quem diria que os quatro marotos, os quatro meninos de ouro da grifinória terminariam assim? Quem arriscaria


Sinopse: Quatro pessoas, quatro opiniões completamente diferentes, quatro jeitos, quatro amigos. Quatro historias. Quatro destinos. E então o Fim. Quem diria que os quatro marotos, os quatro meninos de ouro da grifinória terminariam assim? Quem arriscaria uma historia tão trágica?

O último Maroto morreria naquela noite. Ele sabia disso. Sentia que seu fim estava próximo.

Ele nunca acreditara no que diziam sobre a morte. Que toda a sua vida passava diante de seus olhos, que tudo o que havia era a paz. Talvez, ele nunca tivesse acreditado nisso por que, de certa forma, ele morrera no dia em que Pedro traíra os Potter. No dia em que os Marotos haviam morrido. Mas agora, jogado sobre a neve vermelha manchada pelo seu próprio sangue, o destino resolveu fazer-lhe uma ultima surpresa e quis por reprisar toda a sua vida.

_O mundo está mesmo louco?_

_Para que te levar assim?_

A morte de Tiago e Lílian. Foi onde tudo começou e terminou. O inicio de seu sofrimento e o fim de sua vida. Era uma noite quente de outubro. Uma noite de lua cheia. E uma noite em que ele não teria a companhia nem de Sirius, nem de Pedro e nem de Tiago. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, estaria novamente sozinho. E enquanto o lobo tomava conta dele, ele já sabia: nunca mais os Marotos tornariam a se unir.

"Não se preocupe Aluado-Ele podia ouvir a voz de Tiago ecoar alta e clara na sua mente.- No fim, tudo vai dar certo"

Tiago, sempre otimista, sempre confiando que tudo ia dar certo. Quando se estava triste, podia-se contar com ele para animar. Tiago, quem diria, você foi o primeiro e junto com você, Lily, justo a minha querida Lily, a garota que conseguiu amarrar um maroto. A garota que você demorou tanto para conquistar.

"-Eu te odeio Potter!-Mesmo que só na lembrança a frase dita tantas vezes por Lílian ainda lhe trazia um certo medo"

Quanto tempo perdido, minha cara Lily quando tudo o que você precisava fazer era admitir...

"-Ela aceitou!-Um Tiago exultante e transbordando de alegria anunciava aos amigos a última novidade

-Quem aceitou?-perguntava Sirius já sabendo a resposta

-No próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade-anunciava Tiago sem ouvir uma única palavra- Nós vamos juntos

Sirius pulara em cima de Tiago cantando uma canção trouxa que havia aprendido durante as férias, ela dizia: We are the champions."

_Sem ao menos me dar um tempo_

_Terminar o que não teve fim?_

Sirius. Perdoe-me, durante doze anos. Doze anos! Durante todos esses anos eu achei que fosse você o traidor, me desculpe. O traidor era eu por não acreditar em você. Justo em você que sempre se mostrara o mais leal e amigo de todos.

"-Aluado!-os olhos de Sirius brilharam por trás das grades. Ele ainda lembrava bem dessa imagem, eram os olhos da esperança. Esperança de que nem tudo estivesse perdido, esperança de que ainda fossem amigos

-Você veio-Sirius ainda não reparara na expressão seria do seu amigo de marotices em Hogwarts.

-Você nos traiu Sirius- Depois de tantos anos ele notava o tom frio e gélido que usara.

Ele viu a expressão de Sirius mudar da esperança para uma expressão que ele não conseguira definira na época, mas que hoje ele sabia. Era o rosto de alguém que acaba de ouvir sua sentença de morte. Sem esperar por resposta, se virou em direção a saída. Mas ainda pode ouvir uma última frase:

-Sim Aluado, eu os traí, mas não do jeito que você está pensando."

Sirius. Reencontramos-nos anos depois. Mas você foi o segundo. Tirado de mim de forma tão brusca quanto Tiago.

Sirius, o mais travesso, mais engenhoso, leal e amigo. Mas você não morreu naquela noite do departamento de mistérios, você, assim como eu, morreu no exato instante que descobriu que Pedro havia nos traído.

Não dá mais para agüentar Aonde isso irá chegar? 

Aonde chegamos? Justo nós quatro que achávamos poder possuir o mundo? Justo nós quatro que éramos tão donos do nosso destino?

"-Pare de falar asneiras Aluado-falava um Sirius extremamente impaciente como sempre".

-Eu não posso gostar de nenhuma garota! Olhem o que eu sou!

-Sempre complicando-falava Tiago mais para o teto do que para os dois amigos.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que um dia você vai conhecer uma garota de verdade.-profetizara Sirius

-Que vai fazer você cair de quatro-completava Tiago

-E esquecer todas essas sua idéias malucas.

-E ela vai gostar de você exatamente como você é.

-E quando você beija-la. Você vai esquecer até de respirar.

-Vai esquecer quem é você

-E esquecer o que é você

-E então, só existirá ela."

Por causa de um erro de alguém 

_Sem um por que_

Se é que existe um porque 

Todos os bons momentos jogados fora. Atirados pela janela como se não passassem de lixo. E tudo isso por causa de um erro. Mas de quem? De Sirius que confiara em Pedro? De Pedro, que se aliara a Voldemort e matara não apenas Tiago, mas a mim, Sirius e a ele próprio? Meu erro? Por desconfiar de Sirius e me afastar quando eles mais precisavam? Ou De todos nós? Por esquecermos que éramos humanos e tentarmos viver e ser feliz?

"-Existem inúmeras passagens secretas em Hogwarts-falava Tiago

-Tantas quanto se possa imaginar-continuava Sirius

-E nós iremos descobrir todas?-perguntava Pedro

-Todas. E até construiremos algumas se for possível-brincava Sirius

-Vocês são simplesmente doidos"

Sempre eu. O mais racional e o mais preocupado dos quatro. Sempre era eu que os alertava dos perigos de um plano e jogava areia em cima dele. Longe de se zangarem com isso, Sirius e Tiago pareciam gostar disso. Pareciam gostar de contrariar o obvio.

"-Sabe Remo, se não tirar essa cara de preocupação do rosto dentro em breve vão confundi-lo com o velhinho da esquina-brincava Tiago"

"-Detenção-falava Lilian mais uma vez.

-Muito Bem Pedrinho-se virava Tiago para Pedro quando Lily já se encontrava longe- Vai lá e use o seu poder de persuasão para convencer a Tia Lily a anular a detenção"

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes fomos parar em detenção. E de quantas fugimos. E nada nos acontecia. Afinal nós éramos os Marotos, e éramos os melhores. Por que tudo teve de acabar tão de repente? Tantos sonhos e esperanças desperdiçados...

Pare de me perguntar 

_Por que aconteceu assim_

O que tiver de ser será. Eu sempre dizia isso para Tiago e Sirius. E eles sempre acreditavam. Passei anos tentando me convencer de que tudo tinha que ter acontecido daquele jeito. Que não poderia ser diferente. Tentei em vão. Pensamentos assolavam minha mente, de dia, antes de dormir, nos sonhos. Pensamentos que me diziam que eu poderia ter mudado tudo, que era só eu querer. E então me vinham lembranças de todos que Voldemort matou e de todos que ele continuaria a matar se não fosse por aquela noite. Aquela noite na casa dos Potter.

_Muitos passarão por isso_

Não quero pensar assim 

"Três garotos se encontravam cobertos por uma capa da invisibilidade nos jardins de Hogwarts. Um deles se transformou em um pequeno rato branco. Quem olhasse de fora, veria apenas um ratinho se materializando do nada. Ele subiu em um nó no tronco do salgueiro lutador e este ficou imediatamente imóvel. Os outros dois garotos se entreolharam e entraram por uma pequena abertura perto do chão".

_Enquanto isso_

_Eu vejo aqui_

Disposição para prosseguir 

Nas noites de lua cheia, eles sempre estavam comigo, desde que conseguiram se transformar. Aguardávamos ansiosos pelas luas cheias. Andávamos por hogsmeade e pela floresta proibida. Sirius e Tiago sempre conseguiam me controlar, por algumas vezes eu quase escapava. Eu temia que Dumbledore descobrisse, mas éramos jovens e o mundo nos pertencia, e então, no dia seguinte já tramávamos a aventura do próximo mês.

" Ele estava jogado na neve. Alguns sonserinos haviam se juntado e atirado bolas de neve, Ainda estava atordoado quando dois garotos chegaram.

-Te machucaram?-perguntou o mais alto. Sirius

-Não se preocupe, terão vingança-disse o mais baixo e de óculos estendendo a mão-Tiago

Um terceiro garoto se aproximou, era baixo e gordinho.

-Qual o seu nome?-perguntou. Pedro

-Remo. Remo Jonh Lupin.

-Então Remo-falou novamente o mais alto.- O que acha de se juntar a nós e bolar uma vingança contra esses sonserinos nojentos?

-Junte-se aos Marotos!-falou o de óculos"

_Enquanto isso_

_Eu vejo aqui_

Disposição para prosseguir 

"Levei outro fora dela."

"Relaxe"

"Jamais conseguirei um par"

"Nós somos os Marotos, lembra-se?"

"Eu sou demais"

"Não façam isso"

"Vai dar certo"

"Funcionou!"

"Animagia?"

"O que é isso?"

"Corram"

"Ranhoso..."

"Detenção"

"Ganhamos a taça!"

"Passei!"

"Sete anos..."

"Almofadinhas?"

"Maravilhoso!"

"Pontas!"

"Brilhante.."

"Aluado..."

"Genial!"

"Rabicho?"

"Perfeito"

"Desculpe"

"Casar?"

"Você está bem?"

"É claro"

"Conte comigo"

"Monitor?"

"Esqueça"

"Não é mais como antes"

"Brigamos"

"Para sempre?"

"Sim"

"Não"

"Marotos, eu tive uma idéia!"

"Não sei..."

"Amigos?"

"Com certeza"

As vozes de todos eles ecoavam em minha mente. Palavras soltas e perdidas vagavam sem rumo certo. Seus rostos, tristes e felizes, receosos e confiantes apareciam na minha mente como fantasmas.

Senti minha respiração ficar mais rasa. Meus pensamentos começavam a ficar confusos. As palavras já me pareciam estranhas. E então uma ultima lembrança apareceu

" Quatro garotos se encontravam no telhado da torre da Grifinória

-Ultimo dia em Hogwarts.

-Foram sete Anos.

-E serão muito mais.

-Continuaremos amigos.

-Para sempre?-perguntou um deles se sentando

-Para sempre.

-Afinal, seremos para sempre OS MAROTOS"

Marotos, vocês não cumpriram sua promessa. Vocês não estão aqui.

_Para que te levar assim?_

_Terminar o que não teve fim?_


End file.
